Don't you Remember?
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Quinn gets into an accident and looses her memory. Its up to the new directions to help her find herself again. When she forgets the two most important people in her life, Puck tries his best to help her remember who he and their daughter is again. Will they succeed? PLEASE REVIEW! I would like a few Reviews for each chapter! I love knowing what y'all think :D
1. refresh your memory?

Okay so I thought of this idea a week ago and I couldn't wait to write it. I haven't seen anyone else do a fanfiction about this, so if I have gone along the same lines of some other story similar I apologise I'm not in anyway copying! : D

**Okay so this is set just after the first month of junior year. There will be some changes.**

**Changes are: Puck dosnt go to juvie.**

**Shelby has stayed in Lima as Quinn and Puck got an open adoption.**

**And a few more, which you should spot, out in the story maybe not nessericly this chapter but other chapters to come defiantly. **

**Authors note: This story is going to have a minimum of 5 chapters and a maximum of 10 but if you would like anymore than don't be afraid to ask. **

**This is a Quinn/New directions story. So I hope you enjoy.**

Quinn's P.O.V

I don't get it? How can all of these people know me and I have no idea who they are. I remember everything from the first ten years of my life. I know who my sister is and I know who my mom and dad is although I don't know why my dad has left me and my mom? And I don't know why my sister has moved either. I remember living in San Francisco and all of a sudden I'm in a small town I didn't even know existed. I'm in a school I didn't know I go to with people I don't know and I have a cheerleading uniform and yet I don't know how to cheer. I went back to school today, I think it would have been the first day back from a week of me being absent. I remember this small annoying brunette and a cute blonde football player with big lips with a voice to die for, I remember everyone I met today I just don't know who they are.

**~ Monday October 12th 2011, 10:15am~**

Quinn walked through the hallways, checking her timetable for the day. She had her hair down and with a red headband through it to keep her fringe out the way. She had skinny jeans on with red ballet flats and a cute red top. Quinn never wore an outfit like that. It took her atleast ten minutes to find her locker. When she opened it staring her in the face was a baby girl that looked about two months old. It looked a lot like her but Quinn just couldn't figure out who it was.

"Quinn it's so nice to see you again, I'm glad your okay." Rachel said breaking Quinn's trance with the unknown baby in her locker. Quinn turned around a bit confused.

"Um" Was all she could say before Rachel had started yapping on again.

"How come your wearing that you never wear that? I mean not to say you look awful in it its just not you and what happened to your cheerleading uniform?" Rachel was going on and on and on. Quinn kinda switched of and started looking around her at all the other students.

"Well I…I Erm I wasn't comfortable in the cheerleading uniform and the dresses in my wardrobe show of too much leg and this is all I could find that I felt comfortable in…I'm sorry do I know you?" Quinn said sweet and innocently and don't forget confused.

Rachel smiled and laughed a little. "Quinn its me…Rachel." Quinn just shrug her shoulders. "Oh my god you don't remember me?" Rachel said shocked.

"No I'm sorry, are we bestfriends?" Quinn asked with her locker door still wide open.

Rachel's head twitched a little.

"Yeah…Yeah we were the best of friends Quinn, we done everything together, we went the mall together and sometimes you would even come over to my house just to go on the karoke because you love the sound of my amazing voice…well that's what you say everytime you hear me sing, you always give me the sweetest comments." Rachel said lying but closing Quinn's locker door and walking with her but putting a hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm.

"You can sing?" She asked looking at her.

"uh-hu I'm very talented, your very talented to you know, were always singing songs in glee club." Rachel smiled in a way she felt bad but she just didn't want to have to be constantly tortured by Quinn anymore, She gets enough of it from Santana.

"Were in glee club together?"

"Yes and that's where we are headed right now." Rachel and Quinn walked in and everyone in the glee club had decorated the room. There was a big 'Welcome back!' Sign on the wall and a big cake with plastic plates and cups surrounding it. Quinn was a bit shocked a bunch of strangers and her supposedly bestfriend had threw her a welcome back party.

"Were so glad your okay Quinn." Mr Schue said smiling.

"Yeah…Yeah me too." Quinn walked to the side of Rachel and examined the unfamiliar room.

"Come on Q you could act a little bit more happy." Santana said.

"uh Santana…She dosnt remember who we are, she dosnt remember anything, she dosnt even know how to cheer." Rachel said to her and the group.

"Okay wait a minute if she dosnt remember who we are then what was little miss forget me not doing walking in with you?" Santana said again folding her arms with her cheerleading jacket on standing next to Brittany and Mercedes.

"I kinda told her…I kinda told her that we were bestfriends." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What? Rachel Quinn just nearly died and your taking advantage of that, I'm really disappointed in you." Finn said.

"I could see a break up, don't worry Finn if you ever get lonely you know were to find me." Santana said smirking.

"Guys, This is serious, Quinn dosnt remember any of us then we really should be helping her to atleast adjust to her sort of new surroundings instead of arguing." Mr Schue said stepping in. Mr Schue walked over to Quinn. "Quinn I'm Mr Schue I'm your glee club and Spanish teacher and these are your friends in glee club." He said smiling. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Mercedes." He said as Mercedes waved a little so Quinn could see, Quinn slowly walked up to the high back row of the choir room and on her way passed looked at a mohawked boy who gently smiled at her, she smiled back a little and took her seat next to Mercedes. She felt like she had a connection with this boy but she didn't know how, and she defiantly didn't know why she felt that way.

"Hi I'm Mercedes Jones the glee clubs Diva." Mercedes said smiling. Quinn smiled a little.

"I'm Quinn, but you probably know that already…So why am I bestfriends with her, she's kinda annoying and she just dosnt seem like the person I would be friends with."

"Well who is the type of person you would be friends with?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"You and them two over there." Quinn said pointing at Santana and Brittany.

"Well you are defiantly friends with Santana and Brittany and we have our moments." Mercedes smiled as did Quinn.

"Does he always ramble on like this?" Quinn asked looking at Mr Schue.

"Pretty much." Mercedes smiles. Just then Puck, Sam and Finn had offered to sing a song for Quinn.

"Quinn I know you don't remember us but we would like to sing this for you." Finn said smiling.

"The fact is that you have history with all three of us, and you could possibly still have something with one of us." Sam said smiling. Quinn smiled. She quite liked the big lipped blonde. They sang 'Do you remember' By Jay Sean ft Sean Paul. Halfway through the song Quinn asked Mercedes another question.

"So which one do I still have something with?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm sorry but you have to figure that one out for yourself. You used to date the one who cant dance last year that's Finn, but he is dating Rachel now, You were dating the big lipped blonde, he's Sam and lets just say you and the mohawked boy have something that will keep you in eachother lives forever." Quinn looked a little confused at to what she meant. After they finished. Quinn stood up and clapped and smiled. At lunch Quinn was at her locker staring at the baby again. Puck came up to her.

"Hey." He said gently. Quinn turned to look at him and smiled.

"Your Puck right?" She asked smiling.

"You remember me?" He asked with hope.

"No Sorry, Mercedes was telling me who everyone is in glee club." She said a bit down, she wanted to remember everyone.

"Oh." He said.

"Hey can you help me?" She said.

"Yeah sure anything." Puck said lifting his head up again.

"So I have history with you right?"

"You could say that."

"Okay so maybe you would know who that is." She said pointing to the photo of the baby that looks a lot like him and herself. Puck sighed and rubbed his hand through his Mohawk.

"Of course you don't remember."

"Remember what?" she said innocently.

"That's Beth, she's your daughter." He said slowly. Quinn choked a little.

"I…I have a daughter? With who?" She said shocked.

"Me." Quinn shook her head and leaned on the closed locker next to hers.

"Well were is she? Did you keep her in your house whilst I was recovering?" She asked with hope.

"Quinn, we actually gave her up for adoption, so she could have a better life but we still get to see her, every Saturday."

Quinn shut her locker and shook her head. "No, no your lying, I'm a good girl, I'm…I'm still a virgin, I don't have a baby, I don't know who you are and I don't have a baby with you." She said walking off.

Puck sighed and followed.

"Quinn…Quinn."

"Leave me alone."

"Explain the picture then?" Quinn stopped and turned to face him.

"She is probably my sister's baby."

"Well then explain this." Puck got out his phone and showed her the photos of her in her last days of being pregnant and when she held Beth for the first time.

"I..I" Quinn was cut off.

"I know you don't want to believe it Quinn but its true, you had a baby, with me and you gave her up so she could have a better life, we see her every Saturday and she is two months old. You are head cheerleader of this school the most popular most prettiest girl at this school, you don't let anyone bother you or you will rip their heads off with your harsh words and this…this is not you." He said pointing at her close. Quinn laughed a little and turned her head to the side.

"So this girl you were just describing is the real me then?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Friad so." He said smiling. Although she didn't know him Quinn was being dazzled by his good luck charms and weird sense of humour.

"So what now?"

"Well first of all you are never seen without your cheerleading uniform on."

"There is only one problem with that…I don't know how to cheer."

"If you could do it before you could do it now, just like I made you fall inlove with me last time I can do it again." He said smiling.

"Am I really worth it…I don't remember you or this baby and I feel awful about it."

"Your worth every single minute of the wait. Its not your fault you had the crash." As puck said that Quinn had a flash back.

_Quinn was driving down the highway on her way home from visiting her sister, she saw a bright light behind her flashing her to go faster._

"_No matter how many times you flash them damn lights I'm not going any faster." She said bitchy looking in the mirror at the car behind her. Just then she felt the car come at the side of her and he went to pull infront of her and as he did caught the front of Quinn's wheel and she lost control of the car she went spinning through the highway crashing into the cars going passed until eventually she hit a tree. Two other cars were badly crashed, but no one serisouly hurt just a few broken bones. Quinn had a few scratches to her body but no broken bones, she had hit her head on the staring wheel really hard and was left unconcisous. That night Quinn lost the most important thing to her right now…her memory. _

Quinn had a tear fall down her face as she felt like she had just re lived it again. She looked at Puck and interrupted him from his talking.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you or Beth I will try my best." She had her hand on his chest and looked at him the way she did when she was apologising for calling him a lima loser last year. She then walked off. Leaving Puck standing in the hallway.

Hope you enjoyed I loved writing this! :D what was your favourite bit? What would you love to see happen to Quinn and the new dircetions next?

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Falling for you both?

**Wow i honestly didnt think i would get that many reviiews ! thankyou so much, i'm glad y'all are enjoying it! anyway today is my updating most of my stories day because i'm not doing anything and its my sunday today! haha :D**

**So this chapter Quinn feels a little more confident than she did the day before although she still dosnt remember or know who everyone is properly, a part of her wants to belive Puck but the other dosnt. When she gets to know Puck more she starts to fall for him, but then Sam steps back into the Picture and Quinn seems to be torn between the two. **

**ENJOY**

Quinn had took Puck's advice and put on her cheerleading uniform and her hair into a high pony. Shhe walked through the halls and had unfamiliar faces staring at her, all she wanted was her memory back. She walked to her locker where Rachel was waiting.

"Rachel?" she asked "Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay today...i see your a cheerio again." she smiled.

"Cheerio? Rachel i'm a cheerleader." She said not understanding what Rachel was saying.

"No Quinn what i meant was that your cheerleading team is called the cheerios and your a cheerleader again so therefore your a cheerio." Quinn nodded. "So how have you been?" She asked again.

"Well considering its only been a couple of hours since i last saw you i'm pretty fine." she sarcasticly.

"Hey do you wanna come the mall with me after school i need some new sheet music for Mr Schue."

"Thanks but no thanks." Quinn said she knew Rachel had lied to her and felt really horrible about it.

"Wait why? You never say no." Rachel asked a little bit down.

"Because you lied to me and memory or not i dont like being lied to you could of just been honest with me." Quinn said looking at her.

"Quinn i'm sorry, i just didnt want us to be like we used to be."

"How did we used to be?" Quinn kinda demanded.

"You used to hate me you threw slushies at me every single day and you bullied me." Rachel said not wanting to admit it. Quinn slowly shut her locker.

"I'm sorry i would never do that."

"But you did Quinn."

"Well i'm sorry, Can you go now, loosing my memory is bad enough and then i find out i was a bully...I just need time to think about things." Rachel nodded and walked off. Quinn turned around and slowly leaned her head back agaisnt her locker, But was then covered by a tall dark shadow it was Puck. She looked at him and smiled.

"So is this what you mean by the old me?" She asked looking down on her cheerio uniform.

"Its exactly what i meant." He said smiling.

"Well you forgot to mention that i was a bully." she said changing from a happy mood to a pissed off mood and walking off.

"What?" He said following her and quite confused.

"Rachel lied to me because she didnt want me to basically bully her anymore, she told me what i really used to be like, a horrible, popular, mean bully...thats not me." She said hands on her hips practiaclly blaming him.

"Well you used to yell at me like this practiaclly everyday when you were pregnant so in a way you kinda are the same." Puck said smiling.

"I wasnt pregnant with you Paul." She said Puck laughed.

"Paul?" Quinn nodded. "Its Puck." Quinn went bright red and smiled and put her head down.

"Right yeah Puck sorry still kinda adjusting to the whole stranger thing." She said scratching the back of her head and she felt her scar underneath her hair she had another flashback.

_Quinn was in the back of an ambulence, she was concious and she could see the parmedics trying to keep her awake and breathing. She closed her eyes for what felt like a second and when she opened them she was being wheeled through the hospital hallways as fast as they could with her worried looking mother at her side, she felt something tight on the side of her head it was a bandaid strapped to her head to stop the bleeding._

Quinn wished she didnt have these flashbacks but she couldnt help them it was like a t.v that wouldnt switch off and she couldnt do anything about it.

"What do you say?" Puck said as he finsihed of what he was saying, which Quinn didnt hear any of it because of the flashback.

"I'm sorry what?" she said shaking her head as she zoned back into reality.

"Breadsticks?"

"What about breadsticks?" she asked thinking he was on about the food breadsticks.

"Do you wanna go about 7?" He said repeating everything he had said before.

"How can you go to breadsticks?" She asked smiling.

"Its a restauraunt which you dont remember of course." He smiles.

"Oh" she said.

"So what do you say?"

"Erm yeah sure? I suppose i could give it a try, trying new things is always a good thing right."

"Right but its not really new if you have been there before." He said making a joke about it as they walked off to glee club. Quinn hit him on the chest.

"Well its new to me your such an ass!." she said smiling, as they walked into glee club.

"Puck, Quinn we were just getting started." Mr Schue said. Quinn walked past Rachel and Mercedes and Smiled as she took a seat next to Santana and Brittney, she didnt know who they were properly other than their names but they were cheerleaders too so she would fit in with them especially if she was head cheerleader. Puck took a seat at the back with Sam.

"Okay so sectionals is in a month..." Mr Schue was interuptted by Quinn.

"What's sectionals?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you serious." Santana said, Quinn just looked at her.

"Santana! As a glee club we perform at competitions around country and Sectionals is the first well its like the first round." Quinn nodded. "Anyway as i was saying we have to talk about songs and who is singing, and i have already decided. Santana you will be doing a solo 'Valarie' By Amy winehouse."

"Finally." Santana said sitting back in her chair and smiling, Rachel looked a little upset that she wasnt getting a solo.

"And i was thinking that mabye our duet competition winners could perform a song." Sam smiled, Quinn didnt know what was going on. Puck's face dropped as he knew who had won and he was so planning on getting Quinn back.

"Uh Mr Schue i'm not sure Quinn really knows who won." Tina said looking at a confused Quinn.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry i keep on forgetting, Quinn you and Sam won the competition would you like to perform at sectionals with Sam? You dont have to if you dont want too." He said smiling.

"Who's Sam?" Quinn asked. She knew Mercedes had told her who everyone was but she just forgot again, she knows she will remeber their names soon she was just adjusting to it all. Sam stood up.

"I am." He smiled looking at Quinn, Sam thought he was real cute.

"Erm, Sure i would love to...but there is only one problem." Quinn said as Sam sat down, Puck looked a little upset at it.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"I dont know if i can sing...or how to sing." She said it a little embarressed.

"Thats okay Quinn, if you can do it once you can do it again, its not hard trust me." Mr Schue said assuring her. Quinn nodded smiling. "Okay so here is the music sheets, how about we start of with Sam and Quinn's duet." Quinn and Sam walked to the front and was handed a microphone on a stand each. Quinn was looking at the lyrics on her sheet and was actually really nervous, the music started and Sam started first, she smiled at him at the sound of his voice, before she knew it it was her turn she took a deep breath afriad that she would make a fool of herself. When she sang she was quite suprised, she did have a pretty voice like Rachel said, She smiled at Sam and then at Puck and then looked around the room. After they finsihed she hugged Sam and comepley forgot about Puck for a moment.

Lunch had come quickly and Quinn was sitting with Santana and Brittnay and a few other cheerleaders.

"So Quinn are you ready to win us another championship." one of the cheerleaders said. Quinn didnt know who any of them were she just about knew Santana and Brittany. She looked confused.

"Ermm i guess soo...Excuse me." she said as left them and went to join Sam at the table as he was sitting alone.

"Its Sam isnt it?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Oh thats good i called Puck Paul before and completly made myself look like an idiot." She laughed as she sat down on her leg.

"Must of been, but hey its okay you will get there eventually." She smiled.

"You have a really good voice, your really talented and cute." she said smiling.

"thanks you do to, its a shame everything happened." He said smiling.

"I know but hey lets look at the bright side...i didnt die." She smiled.

"That's true, but you lost the second best thing though."

"Thanks for making me even more depressed about it, you think i dont want to remember you all, you think i dont want to remember my baby if i actually do have a baby?" She said a bit down.

"No i'm sorry i didnt mean it like that really i just meant it sucks that this had to happen and you do have a child Quinn." Quinn smiled.

"Well it's nice talking to you Sam i'll see you around." she smiled. Quinn walked off, Sam was about to say something but didnt. As Quinn walked out of the cafateria she was met by a red slushie. She was horribly cold and embarresed. She didnt know what to do...But both Sam and Puck had saw. Sam from the Cafateria and Puck from the end of the hall. They both ran up and Puck pushed Karofsky and Azimio as he was closer to them. Sam checked if Quinn was okay. If Quinn had another head injury she could loose her memory for good or worse she could have very bad brain damage which would cause her to loose the ability of her limbs and speech. They knew it was only a slushie but still, and they would do this for her before the accident too. Puck was fighting both boys at the same time, he could be fighting a gang of them but that wouldnt stop him. Sam stepped in and they were soon broken up by Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester they were taking to Principle figgins office and Karofsky and Azimio where suspended for a week.

Puck and Sam where with Quinn, who was crying.

"Why would they do that?" She said in walking in the girls bathroom going to clean herself, she was crying and Puck and Sam followed her, they didnt care that it was the girls bathroom.

She was shivering because of the cold, she was a little bit more sensitive this time round. Puck gave her his jacket as Sam didnt have one.

"Its because there jerks." Sam said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Its slushie." Puck replied.

"This is what i used to do to Rachel?" She leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. "I was a horrible person." She said.

"No Quinn you werent, you werent a bad person." Puck said Sam couldnt really answer that as he didnt know her until junior year and she wasnt bad at all. After Quinn had freshend up and cleaned herself up she walked back out. Puck had been dragged off by Finn because Coach Beiste wanted them. Quinn was standing outside the cafateria with Sam with Puck's jacket on over her cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks." she said.

"Its not a big deal, those guys are jerks and they dont deserve to be in this school." He said smiling. Quinn hugged him, she was still a little cold, but the warmth of his body soon warmed her up.

XXXXX

That night Quinn was in her Pjamas she had forgot about going to breadstix with Puck so when he turned up at her door she was completly shocked.

"Pu..." She had to think of his name carefully "Puck what are you doing here? How did you know where i live?" She asked confused.

"I've been here plenty of times." He said smiling standing in the doorway.

"No you havnt." Quinn replid.

"Yes i have anyway are you ready to go?" Quinn instantly remembered.

"Breadstix i completly forgot, I'm sorry Puck you seem real nice but i'm not really up for going now." She said feeling a bit guilty.

"Its okay i understand i'll see you around Quinn." Puck was about to walk off, When Quinn called him back.

"Puck, why dont you come in for a bit." she said smiling. "My mom's out and i'm just stuck here by myself." Puck smiled and turned around and walked in. "Okay this is the kitchen and the Bathroom is upstairs and on your left if you need it." Quinn said showing him around the house.

"Quinn i know were everything is."

"Right yeah sorry." She said walking into her room. She sat on her bed. "Sit with me" She said and he did she cuddled into his arm and started to cry. He simply put his arm around her and comforted her. That night Puck stayed comforting Quinn and talking to her talking about thei sophomore year and their baby. Quinn felt herself falling for Puck but She was starting to develop feelings for Sam too. She didnt know how to deal with it.

**Hope you enjoyed next chapter Santana and Brittany and Quinn. Please REvieww! :D **


	3. What does exist?

**Okay another chapter i've decided to have this chapter the unholy trinity but it will involve other charactors too.**

**A/N: Beth and Shelby wont be here for a while yet because i have a pretty good idea on what will happen and i want this build up on Quinn being eager to meet Beth, this will start soon.**

Quinn was sat in the Gym with the other cheerleaders that she didnt know, She was listeneing to her coach that she didnt know. Brittany and Santana where sat behind her on the indoor Bleachers along with the others.

"Q Show us the move that we have been rehursing for weeks, for Nationals." Sue said. Quinn looked behind her whilst all the other girls looked at her. Everyone knew about the crash but no one knew about her memory.

"Quinn that's you." Santana whispered into her ear. Quinn stood up a bit confused, she stood infront of the group.

"Come on Q." Sue said in a demanding way. Quinn held her hands together and looked a little confused. She just ran out and Santana and Brittany followed. Quinn had ran into the girls bathroom. She was crying.

"Quinn whats wrong?" Brittany asked, Quinn had gotten to know them and who they were through the past three days she had been back in school.

"I cant remember anything." She said a bit upset. Brittany hugged her.

"Quinn i know its hard..." Santana was cut off.

"No, No you dont! You dont know how hard it is, i dont remember my friends, my life! My relationships, my...my Baby." Quinn hesitated on the last part. "All i remember is the first ten years of my life and i was in San Francisco, with my mom and my dad, my sister and...i didnt look like this, i wasnt a bully, I dont know why my dad and sister have left? I...I just cant do this anymore." She said giving up, her breath sound like she had given up. Her body language was just really laid back, Quinn Fabray had given up with everything. "I'm just too tired, i give up." She said leaning on the on the sink.

"Its must be hard, i couldnt even begin to imagine what its like, but this is your life now and you say you want to remember your life, well i'm going to help you and so is everyone else, the first thing you need to know is Quinn Fabray never gives up...she's to stubborn too." Santana said smiling and comforting her friend.

"Am i even that girl?" Quinn asked as Brittany handed her a tissue.

"Yes you are, you are that girl, and you never let anyone get you down, especially not Coach Sue." Santana said again.

"Whos coach Sue?" She asked confused.

"The cheerleading Coach." Brittany simply added.

"Oh, So what shall i do?" Quinn asked fixing herself.

"Do what you think you should do, go back in there and do what you want to do, be the old you, dont care about what other people think if thats what you wanna do then do it." Brittany said it was the smartest thing she has said.

"Wow Brit i'm impressed." Santana said smiling.

"Thanks Santana." Brittany said innocently sweet.

"Okay, i guess your right." Quinn fixed herself and then they walked back into the gym.

"Q what was that all about If you cost us nationals I..." Sue was cut of by Quinn.

"I dont know much about you but what i do know is that your a bully, your mean and the only person you care about is yourself! I dont want to be apart of a team that has a coach who constantly pushes other people around just to feel good about herself...I'd rather be apart of club thats proud to have me...Like glee club." Quinn said just like she did when she was pregnant even though she didnt remember that. Quinn walked out head held high with Santana and Brittany following.

"Where are you going?" Sue demanded.

"We quit too." Santana said back, she didnt have to be a cheerleader to be a bitch and popular, it wasnt being a cheerleader that made her popular, okay mabye it had a little bit to do with it but it was mainly her persona and the way she would not let anyone else tear her down.

"You cant Quitt."

"We just have." Brittany said, the three girls walked out.

"So is that what the old Quinn would do?" Quinn asked nervosly.

"Not really but that was so much better." Santana said smiling.

"Wait so now that were of the cheerios we have to wear our own clothes." Britt said.

"Yeah so we all have a free period lets go home, get changed and meet up and be the bitches of Mckinly without the uniform." Santana said smiling.

"Yes lets do that." Quinn said.

"Okay we can all go in my car and we can get changed in mine." Santana said again, They drove to Brittany's where she grabbed and outfit, then went to Quinn's where she grabbed an outfit and then they drove to Santanas.

"Quinn its so nice to see you again i'm glad your okay." Santana's mom said smiling and hugging her, Quinn looked a little confused.

"Hi Mrs..." Quinn said not sure if Mrs was the right term.

"Lopez." Santana said smiling. "Mom where just getting changed." She said again before dragging the girls upstairs. Santana had put on a peplum jacket (ASOS peplum jacket $60.88) With black tight skinny jeans and Heeled ankle boots. She put her hair down and into a quiff it was wavvy and she looked hot. Brittany put on striped black and white shorts on with polka dot shirt top with orange Vans, (It dosnt seem like it goes but honestly i have seen the outfit and it looks so Brittany and its cute! haha ) She put a orange headband through her perfect flowing blonde hair. Quinn put on an antrothopolgie skirt with a no sleeved denim jacket on, she didnt have a top underneath it because it wasnt supposed to she then had stripped wedges and added a small brown bag. (This outfit is also very Quinn and cute) she put her hair down and brushed her fringe to the side. They all drove back to school and had some turning heads Puck did check out Santana's ass but who wouldnt Sam did too. They also checked out Brittany but when they both Saw Quinn they smiled they could never just see her as how they see Santana and Brittany. Quinn was at her locker when Puck came up to her.

"Cheerleading not for you?" He said. Quinn looked quite confused.

"Its Paul right?" She asked.

"Puck." He said smiling. She could remember everyone's name but his and she didnt know why.

"Right yeah sorry, why can i never remeber your name?" She said playfully hitting on the chest.

"I'm not sure its kinda depressing actually." He said putting his head down.

"Well its not like i'm doing it on purpose, i am trying you know." She said a bit inuslted by his comment.

"No i know i just meant...Never mind, so answering my question Cheerleading not for you then?" She smiled a little.

"Mabye for the old Quinn but not for this one...and this Quinn wouldnt have given up our baby." She said bringing up Beth.

"Hey we did it for a good reason." He said sweetly.

"Well from what you were telling me last night you would of been a good dad and i'm sorry." She smiled sweetly at him remebering the conversation they had the night before where he had stayed comforting her.

"I dont care how long it takes i'm going to help you to get your memory back so you can remeber Everyone, your life, beth and my name again." He said smiling, Quinn's smile faded.

"Thanks Puck but lets be a realistc, my memory isnt coming back, as much as i want it to its not, i will just have to deal and start my life all over again." She said closing her locker and walking off with her head down a little. In glee club her heart melted when she saw Sam and she took a seat next to him. She was in Awe with Puck when it was just him and her and she felt the same with Sam but when they were both in the same room her head was so confused at to how she felt about them, What she did know was that she would always find herself sitting with Sam.

"You guys quit the cheerios?" Mr Schue asked looking at the unholy trinity sitting together. Obvisouly he didnt call them that.

"Yeah it wasnt for me." Quinn said. Finn looked pretty confused, it was practiclly Quinn last year.

"Yeah and we thought we would support her." Brittany said.

"Plus i look super hot in my own clothes, i have shorter skirts and dresses than the cheerleading outfit itself." She said smiling.

"Neat." Puck said smiling at Santana and winking. Santana scoffed. Quinn noticed. Which made her think that they were dating and that Puck was just being nice because they had a baby, if they even did have a baby?.

"O-k" Mr Schue said furrowing his eyebrows at Santana "Okay so i havnt really got an assigment for this week so has anyone got anything to sing?" He asked, for once no one had anything to sing, not even Rachel. "Oka-y for the rest of the week's assignment, find a song that means something to you, thats personal to you and on Friday each of you are going to stand up infront of the rest of us sing the song and explain to us why you chose it." They all nodded and Rachel new she was going to sing something of broadway because its her biggest dream. On the way to lunch Quinn was joined by Sam.

"So have you got any songs your gunna sing?" He asked, Quinn smiled.

"I have no idea what song i'm singing because i have no idea what songs even exsist." She said smiling.

"Right yeah, well i can help you pick a song, do you know what you sing about?" He asked.

"Beth? If she even exsists, my friends, family, my life." She said loosing her smile and staring right infront of her.

"Beth exists Quinn, i know i wasnt there that year but i promise you she exsists."

"and What about my relationship with Puck? Does that exsist?" She said stopping them from walking.

"I'm not sure where you two stand."

"Neither do i because at the looks of it he's all for Santana." She said a little upset.

"They do have history."

"Why did we break up?" She asked with a quiet voice.

"we just...got bored." He said lying, he didnt want to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry, i really like you Sam, problem is i like Puck too, there is just something about you i like a whole lot more." Sam smiled.

"Is it my cute charms, my incredibly amazing abs?" He said messing around. She playfully hit him.

"You just seem more geniune, kind, faithfull and your funny." she smiled.

"Well i know you sort of barely know me but do you want to give another shot? I completly understand if you dont." Sam asked nervosuly.

"Yeah, yeah i would like that." She smiled and took his hand. Puck saw and got extremely jealous.

**Okay thrid chapter already! wow i hope you enjoyed and please let me know what y'all think! :D **


	4. The same you afterall

**Puck gets angry with Sam and Quinn, and Quinn has a break down over her memory and turns into a bad girl. Didnt get many Reviews this time :/ can we change that please :D Xxx**

Quinn got out of her new car in the school's parking lot, she grabbed her bag, (Here is the outfit Quinn had on  womens-outfits/babe,you-look-sexy!(73)-242339 and it is the top one ASOS) she had her hair in loose waves with her fringe in a small quiff. She closed her car door and locked it and when she turned around she was met by an angry looking Puck.

"Oh hey, Puck." She said smiling through her sunglasses.

"At least you rememberd my name this time." He said not smiling, in a pissed of way.

"Yeah, is something up?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yeah something is up, i'm trying to get you back, i'm trying to help you and you can never remember my name! You dont think we have a baby! and to make things worse, you started dating Sam again, You broke up with him because you wanted to get back with me." He said angry, Quinn was angry that he was mentioning her memory.

"Are you serious? Your seriosuly getting pissed of forgetting your name and mabye questioning the fact that i have a baby, thats not me Puck, i would never of lost my virginity and especially not to a guy like you! never mind the fact that i gave up the child! I would never do that! Why would i break up with Sam for you? Sam is a good guy, he is sweet kind, and he never yells at me when i cant remember anything, you have Santana so why your yelling at me at i dont know!" She said walking off.

"I'm yelling because its unfair, out of all the lads i'm always the last choice, Kurt would bloody come before me and you know why, because i'm not your type, well you know what Quinn, Your not my type, I'm not big on Sweet, Innocent, Frigid and so called Virgins but hey i'm still here, i'm still fighting for you! and you go and do what you usually go ahead and do." Quinn stopped as he practiclly yelled it through the parking lot.

"And what's that?" She asked raising her voice and walking back up to him.

"Shove it back in my face and watch me get so depressed by watching you with another guy, but thats okay for you Quinn, as long as your happy then you dont care about anyone else's feelings!" He said still pissed.

"That was the old me!" She shouted, she was so angry at him right now she could feel her blood boiling.

"Dont you get it! Your still the same old Quinn, You lost you memory big deal, dosnt mean you have changed! Your still the same Selfish Quinn i knew before the crash!" He said some of the things he meant some of them he didnt, he just wasnt sure what they were.

"Big deal?" She scoffed, looking at him harshley. "It is a big deal Puck i cant Remember anything!" She said yelling so angry she even clenched her fist to her chest. She had never yelled at Puck this much before.

"Whatever i hope you and Sam have a happy life together" He said walking passed her but he stopped and turned to face her a little. "Oh and Dont bother to come with me on Saturday to see your daughter!" He said he meant that one but he didnt know why but he did.

"You cant stop me!" She said angry.

"I cant stop you from what? seeing the daughter that dosnt exsist." He said putting his arms out to the side and walking off. Quinn felt really angry she felt like a volcano and she needed to explode. Puck was actually really angry too, he and Quinn had never argued like that before and they argued a lot. He walked into the hallway punching the nearest locker, causing the door to fall on the floor, turned out it was Sams. Boy was he happy about that. He then saw Sam at the end of the locker, taking it out on his locker isnt as good as taking it out on Sam. He walked up to Sam who was with Finn.

"Dude how could you?" He said angry but not yelling, he knew that bit would come in a minute it did with Quinn.

"How could i what?" Sam said confused.

"Dude calm down." Finn said.

"Dont tell me to calm down!" Puck said he has never spoken to Finn like that. "Your dating Quinn!" He said again.

"Dude your yelling because i'm Dating Quinn?" Sam said.

"You know how much i wanted to get her back, and you just took her off me again, well you know what i'm not having it, i've always been second best to her and its not happening this time especially not with you." He said his fist were clenched, And he was yelling the way he was when Finn had came in that time in Glee club and started Punching him because Puck was the father of Beth.

"Dude she chose me." Sam said Sqauring up to him and Yelling.

"But you couldnt resist could you." He said pushing him.

"Oh so if you cant have her than no one can!" Sam said pushing him back, Finn was trying to break it up but the lads where to strong. Sam punched Puck and Puck punched him back, they battled it out on ground with the school watching. Finn almost had Puck and Quinn came running in and grabbed Sam. They stood up and Quinn stood by Sam, shooting looks Pucks way.

"Your such a jerk." She said before walking off. Sam wiped the blood of his mouth and Puck looked at his elbow before walking off. He would probably loose Sam as a friend but he didnt care he would Punch anyone if he had to just to be with Quinn, He would even Punch his younger half brother not like he sees him or nothing, he lives with Puck's dad and they dont talk. In glee club, Mr Schue was talking.

"Does anyone have any songs they would like to sing?" Mr Schue asked. Quinn put her hand up. "Quinn lets see what you got." Quinn stood at the front.

"this song is mainly for the chorus because i actually cant remember anything from the my past relationship with this certain person, it is a message to a certain person, and i just want to make sure that everyone including him knows it." Quinn sang 'We are never ever getting back together' By Taylor swift. Puck knew it was about and he didnt care. Everyone clapped all though it was for Puck and they knew that they still enjoyed it because it was actually a good performance. At lunch Puck and Sam started to fight again. Puck was in the cafateria and Quinn was sitting with Santana and Brittany away from the cheerio's, Puck was sitting with Mike, Tina and Artie. Sam came storming and walked staright up to Puck fuming.

"Dude you broke my locker." Sam said quite angry.

"Yeah i forgot to tell you that." Puck said not caring and being sarcastic.

"What the hell." Quinn, Santana and Brittany had noticed, and they looked a little confused.

"Well kicking your ass wasnt enough the locker was a bonus." Puck said looking at him sarcasticly. Sam was about to push him again, but Mike stopped.

"Dude just calm down." Mike said standing up and putting a hand on Sam's chest to keep him back.

"You may be with her now Sam but there is one thing that is going to tear you apart...Beth." Puck said calmly.

"Oh yeah the baby she dosnt think exsists with a boy that is a complete jackass!" that Puck set of he pushed past MIke and the boys started to battle it out again. The whole cafateria where watching and some of the cheerleaders were filming it. Santana Ran over to them, and grabbed Puck Mike helped her and Quinn got Sam yet again, it took her and Tina to keep Sam from getting to Puck, and Santana and Mike to stop Puck getting at Sam. Puck slammed his arms off Santana and Mike.

"You know what i'm Done!" Puck said walking off. "I hope you have a good new life Quinn, without me...or Beth." He said carrying walking off. Quinn put her head down. Grabbed her bag and walked off. Santana followed, Brittany walked over to Sam.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Santana said following.

"I cant do this anymore." She said turning around to face Santana she was angry but she wasnt yelling.

"Do what anymore?" Santana asked confused.

"Try and have the life i had before, i dont remember anything or anyone, and instead of trying to get to know everyone i'm just loosing everyone instead. So i'm done! I'm sick of living this way." She said angry and walking off and to her car. Santana looked confused at too what she meant. Quinn went the mall and then came back home, she wasnt going back into school for the rest of the day but when she does there will be a BIG change.

The next morning Quinn woke up still fuming at Puck and everyone. She freshend up. She walked back into her room and put this on ( womens-outfits/black-n-gold-goth-235146 and the same it is the top one ASOS Black N Gold) . She then made her with very loose curls but made it a little slutty and badass, She sharpend her eyebrows making them darker and look more bad ass, she put black eyeshadow on with black eyeliner on and fake eyelashes, she put red blusher on and defined her gorgeous bone cheeks, she then but dark red almost purple lipstick on. She put on fishnet bad ass gloves as well and big hooped gold earrings. She walked into the school and shocked everyone one, she was a badass/slut. Puck couldnt help think that he had done this, Sam was shocked he didnt want Quinn to be like this. Sam stopped her.

"Quinn whats going, this isnt you...you look like a...you look like a slut." Quinn just smiled and looked at a girl in the corner who looked a bit like her, clothes wise.

"Look Sam, your a nice lad but this is me, i dont care who the old Quinn was...I dont remember her, so now i'm making a new Quinn, and the Quinn i want to be, and if i look like a slut then so be it." She said walking off but was stopped by Sam.

"Quinn i care about you, but i liked the old you, if your gunna do this then i want you to know that i cant be your boyfriend." Quinn's eyebrow raised and she stuck her tounge on her teeth whilst grinning. She slowly turned around on her heel.

"Thats okay with me...Oh and Tell Mr Schue that if they want to compete at sectionals they may have to find another person to sing, because i'm not singing." Sam looked shocked.

" you cant Quitt." Sam said demanding.

"I didnt say i was Quitting, i just said i wasnt singing." She smiled, and walked over to the girl.

"I like your style." The girl said.

"Why do you think i were it." Quinn replied she had a new slutty/badass look and attitude.

"Neat, Taylor." the girl said introducing herself. She was wearing Black hotpants with tights that look like suspenders and black causual wedges. She also had a flowered Braclet on she had big bangles and her hair was really badass and slutty as was her makeup and actually everything about her was a bit like Quinn. Quinn looked hotter though.

"Quinn."

"I know who you are." Taylor said smiling leaning against the wall and chewing. "Good girl gone bad." Taylor said again, handing her a peice of gum. Quinn smiled as she put it in her mouth.

"Come on lets go." Quinn said smiling as they walked down the hallway, She saw Santana and Puck. Santana was so shocked she had basically turned into a worse version than her, And Puck well he thought it was hot but it wasnt Quinn, although it did suit her really well...Infact extremely well.

In glee club, everyone was so confused, probably just as confused as Quinn is with her memory. They just pushed it aside.

"Quinn i heard your not singing for sectionals." Mr Schue said.

"What you have to Quinn." Rachel said.

"I dont have to do anything Berry, i dont want to sing, find someone else to do it." She said folding her arms sitting next to Santana.

"Look were not going to force you to do anything Quinn, but i have to say i'm extremely disopointed in you." She just shrugged at Mr Schues comment. "Okay anyway i have someone really exciting for you, miss Shelby Cocoran." Puck smiled but was nervous hoping she wouldnt of brought Beth in, Quinn wasnt ready. Rachel smiled that her mom was in the glee club to help. Quinn didnt know her.

"Hey guys." Shelby said smiling. She looked at Quinn. "Oh Quinn?" She said disopointed.

"Do i know you?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn? its me Shelby? Your daughter's mother?". Quinn shurgged.

"How can you be my daughters mother i dont have one." She said, she had come to the conclusion that everyone was lying to her, Puck wasnt going to let her see her on Saturday so she mustn't be real.

"What Quinn yes you do...Be." Shelby was cut off. Quinn stood up.

"Beth i know, but can we all just stop pretnending like i have a daughter, you were all telling me it so i would be with Puck but guess what its not going to happen!" She said walking off. They all kinda felt bad for her. She didnt want to believe it and so she wasnt. Shelby followed.

"The crash." Shelby said stopping Quinn from her tracks.

"What about the crash?" Quinn said not turning around.

"It took your memory didnt it." Quinn had tears in her eyes.

"Whatever it did it dosnt have anything to do with you." She said walking off, Shelby caught up and dragged her into and empty classroom.

"Nobody is lying to you when they say that you have a daughter, its not to get you and Puck back together, its so you can continue to have a relationship with your daughter." Quinn folded her arms.

"And when i start calling her my daughter your going to get all defensive because she's your daughter." Quinn said.

"Quinn that dosnt matter! None of that matters is that you have some sort of connection with Beth and a good one." Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Your coming on Saturday right."

"I'm not sure Puck wants me too, so no i'm not." Shelby stuttered a little.

"Quinn why not?"

"If i do have a child, I'm not ready to see her, i'm not ready to deal with the fact that i gave a child up."

"Well you have to deal with it, wether you like it or not its true."

"I dont want to deal with it!" Quinn yelled in Shelby's face. Shelby closed her eyes for a second.

"Your Scared? Thats it your scared, your scared of knowing the truth and not just what you already know but everything, well let me tell you something, you have nothing to be scared off." Quinn walked off and was stopped yet again by Shelby. "If you dont see her your going to ruin that little girl's life, are you willing to have that on your plate? Just think about that Quinn." Quinn stood there as Shelby walked past her. Quinn's eyes filled up. What was she going to do?.

**Hope you enjoyed! please review! **


	5. A selfish person

**Next chapter for dont you remember! Cant wait super excited for a certain chapter, but you will have to wait and see what that is...unfortunatly its not this one :/, But i still cant wait to write this one! Other stories will be updated soon! :D Oh and i'm going to add a charactor that was supposed to be here for season 4 but i want him in junior year!. Blake's Charactor Ryder from the Glee Project :D**

Quinn woke up still confused at to what Shelby had said to her the day before. She put her hair in a messy badass/slutty bun. Freshened up and put her makeup on, the same as she did the day before. She then put on black leather shorts, and a short sleeve black lace top at the back and then at the front it was just plain black. She put on gold and black spikey bangles and put a long gold cross necklace on to make her look more badass. She put cross earrings and then put on dotty suspender tights, she then put on her black creepers. She walked downstairs grabbed and apple and decided to walk to school seen as how the weather was nice considering it was Octobor. On the way she met Taylor, even though she didnt plan too. Taylor had a black bodycon skirt on with a plain white top and a leather jacket with heeled boots.

"Sup Fabray." She said smiling cathcing up to her.

"Hey Tay." Quinn said smiling. Taylor was the only one who actually made Quinn feel good about her self and she never questioned her memory.

"Boy i'm glad its friday, Hey my Cousin is having a party tomorow night, its gunna be huge, you should come." Quinn smiled, she even forgot about Beth.

"Yeah sure, it should be fun." Quinn smiled.

"Should be? It will be, you have to bring your own drinks tho but hey i could get you it for you just this once." Taylor said smiling.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

"No problem." Taylor notices Puck in his truck driving besides them. "Hey isnt that your baby daddy?" Quinn looked at him and Puck noticed, he just shook his head and drove off. Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Unfortunatly yeah, but i dont talk to him, he's an ass." Quinn said still angry at him from the other day.

"Sup with that?"

"Not much, now come on." Quinn said walking a bit faster as they entered the school Grounds. Shelby was in for another day today probably to help out with the glee club again, or mabye she is just here to give her another pep talk, which she wasnt looking forward to. Her and Taylor walked through the doors of Mckinly and they were stopped by Rachel.

"Quinn...and Quinn's friend." Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want dwarf?" She said taking one of Santana's names for her.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm being who i want to be."

"Look Quinn i know loosing your memory is, is..." Rachel got cut off.

"Is what!?" Quinn practaciily demanded.

"You know what Quinn, i'm trying to help you but that dosnt matter now, I'll just let you go off and be the teenage trollap you want to be." Rachel said walking off.

"Excuse me! I changed my clothes, or mabye i didnt because i dont know who the real Q is but you know what i like this Quinn much better, i'm still in glee club i still talk to you all i'm just being who i want to be! Just like you want to be the solo hogging man stealing dwarf!" Quinn said walking off with Taylor. Rachel was left more upset than Quinn was. Rachel tried to be like Quinn and Santana when it comes to attitude and insulting comebacks but she realized that Only Quinn and Santana can do that. Taylor and Quinn parted as Taylor had geomatry and Quinn had a free period. She walked to outdoor bleachers and decided to sit and watch the boys have football practice, she saw Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck. She was leaning back and leaning on her elbows as if she was sunbathing, the sun was hitting her face perfectly. A shadow covered her face.

"Will you get out of the way your blocking the sun." She said with her eyes closed.

"There is plenty of sun to go around." The unfamilier voice made Quinn open her eyes and look at him. she had never seen him before, ever. Probably because her memory was gone.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked looking at him as he sat down next to her.

"I'm Ryder, Ryder Owens." He put his hand out for her to shake. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and slowly shook his hand.

"Quinn." She said after letting go of his soft and to be fair nice hands. "So you new?" She asked.

"I started at the beginning of this year, i spoke to you, well i ran into you, what happened to your cheerleading uniform?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows again.

"Look i dont remember anything so your kinda new to me." She said not looking at him, but at Puck who was running to catch the ball.

"Right well its nice to meet you again." Quinn just nodded her head a little.

"So are you a junior?"

"Yeah, can i just say you look really good like this...i mean not to say you didnt before, its just you really suit it." He said smiling, he was a bit of a badass himself and was also on the football team, He was kinda in competition with Puck, he would actually never beat Puck, but he had the hots for Quinn and he knew him and Quinn werent on good terms so he thought it was his turn to move in. Quinn smiled.

"That's a first, everyone else says i look like a slut, but hey thats the look i was going for." She said smiling. Ryder laughed a little.

"Well i like that look, seen as how your new to me and i'm sort of new to you, how about we hang out later?" He said smiling.

Quinn looked at him. "Yeah sure, hey i'm going to this party tomorow night, wanna come?" Quinn asked as he stood up.

"Does it involve alcohol?" He asked wanting to drink.

"Of course." Quinn said.

"Sure." Quinn stood up and grabbed his hand and wrote something on his hand.

"heres my number." She said then licking her lips and walking off, swinging her hips and looking a little more flirtacious. Ryder just smiled and joined the football team again, Puck had noticed and wasnt extatic about it.

At lunch Quinn and Taylor was sat with eachother, Santana and Mercedes didnt like the new Quinn, Santana purely for the fact that she was the only female badass and slut at the school and to be fair Quinn wasnt even a slut because she had only slept with some one once, but she dressed like more of a slut than Santana that didnt go down well with Lopez, and Mercedes because she cared about Quinn. She didnt blame Quinn for changing but she did blame herself for not doing anything about it.

Quinn and Taylor were laughing and giggleing When Quinn Saw Ryder she shouted over to him. He joined them, and Santana wasnt happy. Ryder was one of Santana's hookups. Quinn saw Puck and Grabbed Ryder and kissed him. Puck just throught his tray in the bin and walked out. Sam shook his head and followed. Quinn pulled away and licked her lips grinning, staring at the spot where Puck had just been.

"Dude that was sweet." Ryder said.

"Yeah it was." Quinn said standing up and walking off. She was stopped by Santana.

"You need to Quit it." Santana said Pushing Quinn back from her walking.

"get off me." Quinn said pushing Santana's hand down.

"Quinn i quit the cheerios for you! i tried to help you! We all tried to help you! How can you do this!" Santana said yelling causing a scene.

"If you call helping Yelling at me for forgetting your name or the child i had, helping then Congratulations that helped! You can tell Puck that! You can tell him that it Helped me be who i am now!" Quinn said about to walk off again, but Santana pulled her back again causing Quinn to fall this time. Santana didnt mean it. Quinn sat there.

"WE WERE ROUTING FOR YOU! WE WERE ALL ROUTING FOR YOU, HOW COULD YOU! i HAVE NEVER YELLED AT YOU LIKE THIS QUINN I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Santana said defiantly making a scene now.

"Well stop trying to help, i dont need it! I'm never going to remember anyone or anything again so whats the point! Just forget it!" Quinn said standing up again, as she tried to walk out again.

"You try and walk out that door once more and i will rip your head off." Santana said, pointing her finger to the ceiling.

"The only person your hurting here is yourself! Why cant you just be the person you were?" Santana said calming down but still yelling.

"I dont remember who that person was!" Quinn said yelling back.

"We told you constantly but you dont listen! You never listen Q, but mabye its time you should!"

"and Mabye its time you stop getting into other people's business!" She said walking off and pushing past Santana this time. Santana was so angry at Quinn, but felt for her at the same time. Quinn stormed to her locker and there was a note on it.

_Meet me in the auditoriam in 5 minutes! _

It didnt say who it was but she wanted to know so she walked into the auditoriam, And she saw Shelby, she scoffed and turned around.

"Dont walk out the door." Quinn turned around and started to walk towards her.

"Am i here so you can give me another pointless pep talk?" She said folding her arms.

"your here so i can talk some sense into you!" Shelby said crossing her arms as well, she was angry, Quinn knew it. "You need to get your act together."

"Do i? Or does everyone else just need to leave me alone!"

"Are you coming to see Beth tomorow?"

"Whatever i'm out of here?" Quinn said turning around.

"ARE YOU COMING TO SEE HER OR NOT?" Shelby said raising her voice, causing Quinn to stop.

"Not." She replied not turning around.

"Well then i just want you too know that you will never see her again, i'm not having my baby be messed around with." Shelby said with a stirn voice.

"Its okay, i dont remeber her anyway!" Quinn said horrible, she didnt mean it, it hurt her when Shelby said that because she did want to see Beth but she wasnt ready.

"You never did want her did you, you didnt even wait to see if she actually did get adopted, your a selfish person Quinn, everyone is getting on your back because they care about you, but i dont see why they should your a waste of there time and mine, You've hurt Puck so much! You may not know it may not know it Quinn but you have! Thats all i have to say to you, and just to let you know, Beth is a healthy 4 month old! she looks just like you, but i suppose your never going to know." Quinn's eyes filled up with tears, listening to Shelby and what she had to say.

"Bye Shelby." Quinn said harshly walking out of the auditoriam.

**Okay this chapter was a little shorter than the others! Tension uhh? What did you think of it and what would you like to see happen next?**


	6. Loosing your memory, mabye not!

**its the Party that Quinn was going with Rider and Taylor. Puck sends her a text about Beth and Quinn gets quite emotional, Puck wants to meet up with Quinn to try and talk some more sense into her and when she turns up drunk and smelling of sex and weed he gets angry Enjoy! :D And can i have a few more reviews i didnt get much on the last one :( thankyou! :D**

**A/N- This chapter, contains, drug and sexual scenes, just incase anyone feels uncomfortable or something i'm just pre warning y'all! :D i hope this dosnt affect anyone tho! :D **

Quinn was getting ready for the party, it was about 6:30pm and Quinn was rolling her hair, to make big wavy slutty curls. Her mom really didnt want her to go to the party because last time she did she got pregnant, Quinn didnt care what her mom said, she was gunna do it anyway, she knew that Puck would be visiting Beth, and she really wanted to go and see the child everyone is saying is her own. She wanted to see if there was a connection, but she couldnt Shelby had banned her and Puck was being an idiot, infact everyone had stopped talking to her, from glee club anyway, did she care? no she didnt. She put black eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and fake eyelashes, she put red blusher on and purple lipstick with a gloss over it. She then put on black leather pants, with a black see through shirt, she could see her bra through it and she made sure that it was a black bra. Whilst putting her shirt on she noticed the strechmarks on the side of her hips, she had never noticed them before, she looked in the mirror and rubbed her hand over them a little, she looked a bit sad, but pushed it aside, she then out on her TIMELESS JERI MULTI-TONED HEELED BROGUES. She walked out ignoring her mom who was begging her to stay in and go and see Beth, she got into her car and went to pick Ryder. She pulled up into his drive, and he jumped into her front passenger seat, he had a buttoned down top and dark jeans, his hair was spiked up a little, it looked pretty hot and Quinn thought he smelt super nice.

"Hey you look pretty hot." Quinn said raising her eyebrows and flirting a little.

"You do too, smokin actually, nice bra." He said smiling a little.

"Well mabye you can get a closer look later on tonight." She said grabbing the back of his head and tugging on the bit of hair at the bottom of his head with her spare hand.

"mabye." He said raising his eyebrows a little.

"I would let you now, but i dont want my hair being ruined before the party, so for now you can just have this." She said pulling him forward and kissing him, they werent dating, but if Quinn wanted to be the way she dressed, she would have to get her personality up to the slutty badgirl standerd. She pulled away and licked her lips then wiping any lipstick of that came of her lips. Ryder just sat there in silence smiling. She drove off, into the dark. She was speeding in her Car, it wasnt to the point where she was crossing the limit but she was going fast.

"So have you brought any alcohol?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah i just have some beer in the back and Taylor asked me to Bring some winecoolers, too. You." Ryder said leaning his elbow out the window and looking very studly. Quinn heard Winecoolers and had a very faint and blurry flashback.

_Have another wine cooler._

She couldnt quite figure out who the voice was, it was a male, but she just couldnt work it out.

"Quinn." Ryder said, getting Quinn back to earth. "Have you brought anything?" He said again, As she stopped at a red light.

"Oh sorry erm no Taylor said she would get me something this time." She said smiling and feeling a bit confused.

"Oh right, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah i'm fine, just lost track at what i was doing." She said smiling, and driving into the street Taylor lives on.

"Dude it looks packed." Ryder said looking at the house that was lit up with lights, people were outside, and they could here the music from inside the car.

"Lets go." Quinn said getting out of her car and pushing her butt out for Ryder. Ryder grabbed his drinks and they walked up to the house together, Quinn was swinging her hips, Ryder couldnt help but look. Taylor had noticed them she was standing outside with some of the other people there, she ran up to them in her heels and a drink in her hand. She hugged Quinn.

"Yes Quinn my friend you came." Taylor was a bit drunk.

"Of course i came." She said smiling.

"And you brought Ryder, so are you two official now?" She asked again, smiling.

"No its nothing just friends." Quinn said smiling.

"Pretty hot friends." Ryder added, Quinn just looked at him and bit her lip.

"I see, Dean over there by the door is my 'Pretty Hot friend' Too." She said smiling. "Come on lets go get some shots down you both." Taylor said grabbing Quinn's hand and walking into the party, it was packed, Quinn didnt know anyone there but she didnt care. The three walked into the kitchen and there were three shots waiting on the side.

"1,2,3 go." Taylor said as the three shot it all.

"What was that?" Ryder asked after shotting the very strong drink.

"Vodka." Taylor said she was getting a bit more drunk now. Quinn smiled, as Taylor walked off after hugging her, leaving the two together.

"Were do you think she's going?" Ryder asked Quinn over the music.

"Probably to her hot friend." She replied in his ear.

"Right, well shall we have another then?" He asked, Quinn nodded and started to fill out the shot cups with vodka again. They took it, and already Quinn could feel it go to her head.

"I'm going to get so drunk tonight." Quinn said smiling.

"That sounds like a good plan." Ryder said smiling, Quinn grabbed a drink of the side, Taylor had told her that they were hers. It was a vodka and Quinn wanted to get drunk so she drank it straight and then had another and another. She was getting typsy and Ryder was too, Taylor was just out of her head now she didnt know what she was doing, to be honest so was everyone else. She walked through to the back garden where Taylor was, in the corner there were a group of lads and a couple of girls they were smoking a substance Quinn was unfamilier with, she walked over to them.

"Coming to join in are we?" One of the drunk and High girls said.

"Erm, Sure i guess." Quinn said smiling.

"Well there is plenty to go around, here." The lad next to her said handing her a roll, she took a toke and was felt so relaxed, as if everything was perfect, she had nothing to worry about, she liked this feeling and continued, she felt over the moon.

"How is it?" Another girl asked her.

"I love it but thats enough for me now, mabye more later." She said walking off and finding Ryder, Quinn fabray was high and typsy, she felt great. She poured herself another drink and downed it, She was drunk now. She found Ryder talking to other girls, Quinn walked over to him.

"Sorry ladies but this is off limits should of booked it a bit earlier." She said grabbing his arm, the girls looked a bit snotty and walked off, Ryder smiled at Quinn as she stood infront of him, slung her arms arms around his next, placed his hands on her butt and they started to make out. Quinn pulled away and put her head closer to his ear. "How would you like to take a closer look now?" She said grabbing his hand and sliding it up her body until she reached just underneathe her breast. "You know what to do." She said again, before kissing him again. Ryder had his right hand on her butt and his left hand was in groping position, Quinn started to kiss his neck but was then interupted by Taylor.

"Sorry to interupt but if you want to do that then there is a spare room upstairs on the left." She said smiling and winking at Quinn before walking up. Quinn looked up at Ryder grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, she pushed him into the room closed the door and locked it, she then walked back up to Ryder and jumped on him. She had her legs around his fit body tightly and her hands once again around his neck. Ryder had hold of her protectivly so she didnt fall and they started to makeout. Quinn managed to get his t-shirt, she got so turned on by his amazing Abs, they were better than any of the guys in glee club, including Mike Changs, she only knows that because she caught a glimpse of them at football practice with their shirts off. Whilst in the air still Quinn managed to kick of her shoes. They then fell onto the bed, Quinn was on top of Ryder, she dug her nails into his chest and started to kiss his neck again. Ryder had slipped his hands under shirt and massaged her back stroking it up and down, sending shivers through her body. Quinn was slowly grinding her pelvis agaisnt his to turn him on. Ryder had unclipped her bra underneathe her shirt, Quinn sat up as soon as she felt him do it.

"Its only fair if i got topless too." She said unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it off, she kept her unclipped bra on and let Ryder take it off. She smiled as he through her bra onto the floor. He sat up grabbing her back and started kissing her chest, Quinn put her head up pushing his head into her chest even more. She had started to grinding even harder into him, she could feel the leather from her pants rubbing agaisnt her skin. The feel of Ryder's hands felt so good on her back. His kisses to her chest turned her on so much. Ryder pulled back and she started to unbuckle his pants she then sat up on her knees leaving the littlest gap between her and Ryders pelvis whilst she started to unbotton hers, she didnt take them off, but Ryder saw the lace of her underwear, which he didnt know was a thong. He slipped out of his jeans and kicked his shoes off making them fall onto the floor, leaving him in only his boxers, He sat up as soon as he saw Quinn's lace Thong and started kissing it. Quinn was pushing herself closer to his mouth. She loved the feeling of being High, Drunk and turned on. Ryder started to pull her pants down and Quinn slipped out of them, she thought things were going to slow, so she wipped of her thong pushed Ryder back down and started kissing his neck again, she could feel him getting hard through his boxers, the cotton was rubbing agaisnt her turning her on and making her so wet. Quinn moved from his neck to his lips and whilst in the middle of making out, Ryder slipped two fingers into Quinn, causing to stop kissing him and moan, she kissed him again, through the thrusts of his fingers inside of her. After a couple of minutes of pleasuring Quinn he rolled her over so he was now on top, he grabbed her waist with both of his hands, They were both incredibly drunk, Quinn probably a bit more. Ryder kissed her stomach and she tugged on his boxers revealing his hard on, she managed to pull them down to his ankles, without him knowing she grabbed his cock and started massaging it thurelly. He let out a moan, Quinn let go wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him forward, Ryder knew what she wanted and pulled back teasing her.

"Ryder." She said in a whispering begging voice. Ryder ignored her, as he started to kiss her neck and massage the inside of her thighs, moving the tip of his penis and rubbing it on the walls of her vagina teasing her. She tugged on the back of his hair and pulled his head to her's, their noses were touching. She smiled. "Ryder, i want you inside me." She said whispering, Ryder finally decided to let her have what she wants and thrusted into her she could barely breath. She let out a moan but smiled at the same time. After about 10 minutes they were finsihed, They were getting dressed.

"That was pretty hot." Ryder said.

"Yeah it was." Quinn said, putting her shoes on she then got a text on her phone. She looked at it.

_I seen Beth, she smiled for the first time today! Cant believe you missed it! I dont know who you are anymore! Meet me outside breadsticks in 5 minutes we need to talk! -Puck. _

Quinn shoved her phone in her pocket a bit pissed of and upset for missing Beth's smile.

"I have to go thanks for a good night." She said walking out, she got into her car slammed the door and drove off not even bothering to put her seatbelt on, tears were falling down her face, she saw Puck and wiped her eyes, she was so drunk, and angry. She got out and stumbled up to Puck.

"What do you want?" She said pissed off and drunk.

"We need to talk." He said not looking at her, he then smelt something. "Quinn are you drunk?" he asked a bit pissed.

"Whats it too you!"

"Your drunk and you drove here!"

"So!" He looked at her and looked in her eyes, her pupils were huge.

"whats that smell?" Quinn turned around pretending like she didnt know. "You've been smoking weed havnt you." Quinn just scoffed and walked off, but Puck pulled her back and could smell, the scent of sex, he obvisouly knew because the amount of girls he had slept with, plus he had slept with Quinn before, he would know that smell.

"Who did you sleep with?" He said so angry, he really loved Quinn, but not like this and he was so pissed off.

"No one for you." She spat back.

"Tell me!" He said yelling.

"Ryder." She said under her breath. She knew Puck and Ryder werent on good terms, she remembered Ryder telling her about it. Puck turned around and Punched the nearest thing to him. Turned out it was a huge trash can for breadsticks.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked innocently as if she was the old Quinn again, her eyes were filling up again.

"Because i love you! And i hate Ryder!" Puck said he could feel himself filling up. They walked to the darkest part, so no one could see them.

"What did you wanna talk about?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Quinn you need to change, Everyone needs you and the old you."

"Like who!?" She shouted angry with tears in her eyes.

"The glee club! Beth!...Me." He said. Quinn's face dropped.

"Why do you need me, shouldnt it be the other way round." She said folding her arms.

"Truth is we both need eachother, and were not going to get that until you change." Quinn started to feel a bit guilty now. Before she could answer she had to run to the corner because she was going to be sick. Puck came up behind her held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Why are you helping me, you hate me." She said wiping her mouth.

"I dont hate you, i'm just disopointed, and because i love you i'm not just gunna stand here and watch you be sick." Quinn stood up and looked at him as he handed her his bottle of water, she didnt want to but she took it.

"Thanks." she said opening and drinking from it.

"Come on i will talk to you another time, let me take you home, you can pick your car up in the morning." he said, she couldnt understand why he was being so nice to her, and what was confusing her even more was the fact that she was accepting his help. The car ride home was silent as Quinn was about to get out Puck said something. "Just please change, if not for yourself or me, do it for Beth, she needs you." She smiled a little and walked into her house.

XXXXX

It was about 10pm, Quinn had showerd and dried her hair, she had straightend it out so it was straight for in the morning, she sat on her bed in her towel, looking at the text Puck had sent her a while ago, she didnt know how he had her number but she went with it, she looked at her wardrobe, walked over to it and grabbed out a striped tank dress she added a short sleeve white cardigan a brown belt a scarf and brown brouges, she put a bit of mascara on a bit of blusher and lip gloss, grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. She got lost at first but she remebered where Santana lived and then she knew were she was going. She walked into the drive and knocked on the door. Puck answered the door shocked.

"Quinn? How did you know where i lived?" He asked smiling.

"Santana showed me a couple days ago." She said with her hands in her coat pocket, she was smiling, like the old Quinn.

"Right." Was all he said, he was trying to hide the smile, but it wasnt working.

"So can i come in?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Er yeah sure sorry." Quinn walked in. "Sorry its a mess, my moms away on a buisness trip and i kinda suck at cleaning." Quinn laughed a little.

"Thats okay." She said standing in his kitchen. nervous.

"Do you want a drink or something?" He asked, a bit confused to why she was here.

"No its okay." She was still feeling a bit drunk but she was feeling a whole lot better now.

"No offense but why are you here?"

"I came to apologise, for everything, for being a bitch, for getting drunk, for getting high, for not remebering your name, for not wanting to see Beth, and especially for sleeping with Ryder. I'm so sorry Puck." Puck smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said sitting on his counter.

"So can we just forget about everything, not litreally." She said knowing that she had forget almost everything. "But move on?" She asked facing him.

"I would like that Quinn." He said smiling, Quinn smiled.

"Good, can i ask you something?" She said.

"Yeah go." he said smiling.

"I was offered a wine cooler earlier and when they said wine cooler, i kinda had a faint flashback or something like that." Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"I'm not really sure, all i heard was, 'Have another wine cooler' but i couldnt reconise the voice or anything." Puck smiled.

"I actually said that too you."

"Why?" She asked confused. Puck put his head down.

"I said it right before i slept with you." Quinn looked at him and smiled.

"Do you think this means that my memory is coming back?" Puck looked at her and smiled.

"I hope so." He said smiling. Quinn walked up to him and stood inbetween his legs, she put her hand on his lap. They looked into eachothers eyes.

"I'm glad Beth is doing well." she said smiling, Puck smiled and put his arms around her waist. She put her arm around his neck and pulled his head closer. "I know i hardley know you but i love you too." She said smiling, Puck looked at her and she kissed him.

**Awww hope you enjoyed pleeeease review! Only a few more chapters left! I cant wait! REVIEWSSS **


	7. You did us proud

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! : D Quinn rejoins glee club, not that she ever Quit she just stopped attending, and they win sectionals! Enjoy.

Quinn walked through the hallways, in a sorenson-striped classic cut dress, she also had on a black short sleeved cardigan, and black wedged brogues. She had her Spanish and geometry books to her chest, her hair was in cute waves and her fringe was in a cute quiff. She was trying to avoid Ryder, because that way she didn't have to tell him everything was over, not like there was anything there to begin with, they just slept with eachother. Quinn was at her locker, swapping her geometry and Spanish books to her chemistry books, she closed her locker door and went to walk off but was called back.

"Hey Quinn." She turned around a little, and Saw Ryder jogging up to her. It was the Monday after they had slept together, so pretty much two days ago really.

"Hey." Quinn said friendly, but not wanting to talk to him.

"You changed back?" Quinn bit her lip and nodded. "Why?"

"That girl wasn't me, getting high, attitude change all that just wasn't me." She said not looking at him but walking to her next period.

Ryder laughed a little. "Quinn how do you know? I mean you don't remember the old you." Ryder said not trying to offend her but telling the truth.

"True, but who I was didn't feel right deep down and I realised that I don't need the clothes, or the attitude or anything else to make me feel good about myself, because I have a whole group of people that do that for me and I'm sorry but your not in it." Quinn said looking at him a little.

"Well when you decide to be the girl I like again, then I'm all yours but until then, Laters." Ryder said about to walk off.

"I lost so much being that girl, I'm sorry but I think I can live without you." Ryder just sighed and walked off. She saw everyone in glee club through the door, she smiled. She saw them rehearsing for sectionals on Wednesday. Brittany and Mike where very good at the dance they were doing for Santana's solo. She took a deep breath and walked in, there was a new girl in there, she was big and had glasses, she was brunette and looked abit like what Quinn did when she was younger. The Quinn she remembers. Everyone stopped and looked her way. Puck smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I came to apologise, Santana you were right about what you said and I'm sorry, I hope I haven't ruined any chance of us being friends." Santana had her arms folded and was doing her bitchy pout. "Rachel I'm sorry for what I said to you, I shouldn't have said it, and most of all I'm sorry for letting you all down. If you would let me I would really love to be apart of this club again and help you all win sectionals." She said smiling.

"Of course you can Quinn, were happy to have you back." Mr Schue said smiling. Brittany ran up to her and hugged her, and everyone else followed. "Okay from the top." Mr Schue said whilst everyone was getting into the positions. Quinn took a seat as she watched. After glee Quinn thought it was best to go and see Santana.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"What do you want?" Santana asked still pissed of with her.

"Look you have every right to be mad at me, but I just want you to know I am truly sorry, I don't remember about our relationship before but I would like to start fresh, with you and Brittany and the rest of the glee club." Santana looked at her thinking about it for a minute.

"Its cool, its not your fault you got your sorry ass crushed by a so much cooler car, it is however your fault that you went all HBIC on me and that don't go down well with me. I forgive you but you try and pull another stunt like that again and I will ends you." Santana said smiling, Quinn just laughed.

"I promise." Quinn replied hugging her. Quinn then went to go find another member of the glee club; he was at his locker.

"Sam." Quinn said smiling.

"Hey." He said smiling at her, opening his locker.

"So have you found anyone else to sing with for sectionals?" Quinn asked still wanting to sing with him.

"Nope, Mr Schue said that if we cant find anyone by the end of the day, the Rachel and Finn will get it." Sam said a bit gutted her really wanted to perform for sectionals. Quinn felt a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, if you're up for it I could sing it with you." Quinn asked, Sam smiled.

"Yeah Quinn thanks." He said smiling.

"Your welcome, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for breaking up with you the first time, I done it because of Puck and I'm sorry." She said.

"You remember?"

"No Puck told me in an angry outburst." Sam just nodded.

"It's not a problem."

"You're a real nice lad Sam but I cant and I don't want to be with you." She said a bit guilty.

"Its okay, we can just keep it as friends, I think I'm dating Santana anyway, she let me touch her boobs whilst we were making out and then yeah you get the point, but I really care about you Quinn and I'm glad you changed." Sam said.

_You have a surgery when you get your appendix out! You got a boob job!_

_Yep sure did._

Quinn smiled as she had another one of those flashbacks once again it was very faint and she couldn't figure out what or who it was but it gave her hope, maybe her memory would come back.

"Seems so much like Santana." Quinn said laughing. "I'm happy for you both." She said hugging him and walking off.

Quinn walked to her locker where there was a note on it.

'_Meet me in the home EC room before lunch '_

Well lunch was 10 minutes away and so Quinn walked of to the cooking room not really knowing who the note was off, she walked in slowly and she smelt something really nice. When she saw Puck.

"Whats with all the notes?" She asked walking up to him, with her hands in her pockets in her dress.

"I think it's pretty mysterious." He said smirking.

"Right, so what did you want anyway?" she asked walking closer to him.

"Remember when I text you on Saturday, about Beth smiling." Quinn nodded and her heart sank. "Look at your phone." He said hands in his pockets. Quinn looked confused as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a text of Puck.

_You may have missed it in real life, so this is better than nothing is._ She smiled as she read the message which was above a photo of a 4 month old Beth smiling. He had took a picture of it on his phone, as it was her first time smiling. Quinn smiled.

"She looks like you." She said smiling and looking at Puck.

"You think? I think she kinda looks like you." Puck said smiling back.

"Well she has your hair." Quinn said smiling and looking at the photo again. Beth only had a little bit of hair, but it went straight down the middle and it was dark, as if she had a Mohawk.

"Yeah that's pretty awesome."

Quinn smiled and walked closer to him. "You are such and egg head." She said smiling and looking at all the ingredients on the counter infront of her.

"Now where have I heard that before?" He said putting his hand on his chin, Quinn looked and him confused. "Oh yeah it went something like this, It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a Mohawk, you are such an egghead, I'm not and then." Puck cracked an egg onto Quinn's head just like she did to him in sophomore year. Quinn was shocked but was smiling at the same time as the egg dripped down her face. She then got some flour and flicked into his face. She done it whilst laughing. Puck through some sugar all over her and Quinn got the bowl full of cake mix and poured it all over Puck's head, it was dripping down his shoulders and onto his lips. Quinn laughed and Puck was smiling.

"Have we done this before?" She asked hinting on to something, whilst all the ingredients fell down her face and onto her dress.

"What do you think?" Puck asked moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm guessing yes." Quinn said smiling.

"Only last time we couldn't do this." Puck grabbed her back and pulled her forward kissing her, she went along with it and slung her arms around his neck. She pulled back and smiled, "that cake mix taste real nice" She said sarcastically as she tasted it on his lips. "Why have you got all this stuff out anyway?" She asked again wiping her lips from the horrible cake mix taste.

"I'm failing in cooking so if I don't make atleast one decent dish I've failed and will have to do this again next year which I really don't wanna do." He said smiling, Quinn laughed.

"How can you fail Home EC." She said smiling.

"Well you said the cake mix didn't taste good."

"I didn't say that, I said it tastes so good." She replied sarcastically once again.

"Exactly which means they taste awful, so tell me whats wrong with them?" He asked as he passed her a wet cloth to wiper her face with, Puck done the same with a different cloth.

"To salty, maybe if you put some of this in it." She said grabbing something that looked nice, she wasn't sure what it was but she put it in anyway.

"Maybe you should do it for me and that way I won't have to cook or fail." He said smiling.

"I will help you but I ain't doing it for you, I can barley cook myself." She said smiling, as she put her hair into a bobble so her hair didn't look as messy.

"That's not true you used to make loads of nice food last year." He said smiling.

"Yeah well the old noggin ain't what it used to be." She said smiling poking her head and referring to the crash.

"We will get there." Puck replied taking her hand.

"I know we will, you wanna know why?" She asked smiling.

"Why?" Puck replied putting his hands around his waists.

"Because I had another one of those flashbacks today, once again it was very faint but it was someone angry saying something about getting a boob job and then the other girl she was quite angry too, she yeah she did. That's all I got." Puck smiled. Quinn smiled to not wanting to know, because right at that very moment in time, she was with Puck, right at that very moment in time she didn't care if her memory did or didn't come back, because either way she would have Puck and if worse comes to worse and she didn't get her memory back, Quinn would just re start her life again, but with Puck and Beth in the picture.

Wednesday came pretty Quick and it was time for sectionals already, Quinn was very nervous, she barely knew the dance moves, Finn and Rachel were arguing about something Quinn wasn't to sure on something about sleeping with Santana.

"You okay?" Sam asked sitting next to a heavy breathing pale Quinn.

"No I barely know the moves and what if I mess up the song…" Quinn was interrupted.

"You won't mess it up tubers because I will go all Lima heights on you." Santana said smiling.

"Thanks Santana made me feel so much better." Quinn said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for." Santana said smiling at her, Quinn smiled back.

"You won't mess it up babe, if you forget what you're doing then Sam will guide you or someone will do something." Puck said.

"Did you just call me babe?" She asked laughing a little. They weren't dating…yet.

"Sorry habit, but its true." Puck said.

"Yeah Puckerman right you will do fab." Sam replied, smiling.

"Thanks guys." Quinn said as the lights flashed signalling for them to go on. They were performing and they done it perfectly, Quinn didn't forget anything and Santana done a pretty could job too.

"Looks like I wont have to go all Lima Heights on you after all Q." Santana said smiling and hugging her.

"Yeah must suck for you." Quinn replied hugging her back. Santana liked this Quinn better, she would joke back.

"No there will be other opportunities, trust me." Santana replied pulling out of the hug. Quinn smiled.

"Quinn you did great." Rachel said smiling, Mercedes followed.

"Yeah girl for someone who has only had two days of practice you did a pretty good job." Mercedes added, Quinn smiled.

"Thanks guys, and I'm sorry about everything." Quinn replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Quinn you've been apologising since Monday, its okay, trust me." Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah it's fine honestly. Everyone has forgotten about it now and were all just happy to have you back." Mercedes said rubbing her arm.

"Yes and don't forget, it dosnt matter if we don't win…well actually it does because I want to get to New York and My life depends on it, but either way, you done a great job and you made me and the rest of the new directions proud." Rachel said again before walking off. Quinn smiled and nodded, and she saw Puck brushing out his Mohawk in the mirror, Finn and Rachel were taking with Kurt. Sam and Santana were making out in the corner, Brittany was sitting on Artie's legs and Tina, and Mike and the new girl Lauren were sitting on the floor talking.

"Hey you." She said pushing him a little and smiling.

"Hey you done a great job out there." Puck said standing up straight and putting the brush down.

"Thanks, but we will let the judges decide that." Quinn replied.

"No matter what you did us all proud." He said hitting her shoulder a little. It was silent for a second.

"Okay so I have been back in glee club for three days now and I still don't know who the new chick is." Quinn said, looking and pointing at Lauren.

"Oh that's Lauren, Lauren come over here a sec." Puck shouted over to her.

"Sup my man." Lauren said smiling.

"Your man?" Quinn asked confused.

"Oh that's what she calls me, speaking of which you need to either call me something else or Puck." Puck said smiling Quinn smiled a little.

"What did you want anyway?" Lauren asked sighing and ignoring the whole little conversation, she kinda had the hots for Puck hence why she saved him from the portable toilet, but then again, with Quinn now back in the picture she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Quinn has never met you before." Puck said.

"Yeah she has, If I remember correctly I had atleast 3 slushy facials of her a week, which I still need to break you for." Lauren said stepping forward a little; Quinn just furrowed her eyebrows not even flinching.

"She dosnt remember you." Puck said knocking some sense/ knowledge into her.

"Right the crash thing yeah my bad…Hi I'm Lauren, you throw a slushy in my face again and I will personally stick your head in the ground." She said shaking her hand sarcastically. Quinn shook her head as she walked off.

"She's kinda weird." Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Puck said causing them to laugh.

"So is she like my replacement?" Quinn asked in a funny but cute voice.

"No one can replace you Q…But yes she was your replacement for the glee club." Puck replied smiling.

"Can all acts please return to the stage so we can announce the winner of this years 2011 sectionals winner." The man over the aircon said.

They all walked onto the stage; Puck and Quinn were at the back alongside, Santana, Sam, Brittany and Artie. Santana and Brittany where holding hands and Quinn was holding Santana's other hand. Puck had his arms around Quinn's shoulder and Sam's shoulder.

"And the winner of the 2011 Sectionals is…The NEW DIRECTIONS." Everyone celebrated and clapped as Mr Schue collected the trophy. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had a three-way hug and then Quinn hugged Puck, who lifted her up in the air mid hug and spun her round in a celebratory manner. That night the glee club celebrated over and Santana's house, where they had a few drinks but to the point where they were drunk because they had school the next morning.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for the not so good chapter but please review! Thankyou! :D **


	8. Dont you remember? I rememeber

**Hey so this is the last chapter of Dont you remeber :'(, i'm pretty excited to write this chapter, oh and if you would like anymore, i will gladly do it, but i wont be doing to many so if you want something, make sure you write it in your review or PM and be quick so i know and if i like the idea i will add another chapter :D **

Quinn was sat in glee club next to Finn and Rachel. They were listening to Mr Schue ramble on about regionals, which was 3 months away. Quinn was so excited because tomorow she would be seeing Beth for the first time since the accident. Puck spoke to Shelby and convinced her to let Quinn see Beth. Quinn was so grateful for Puck. Quinn wanted the time to go by so quick, but it just wasnt. Puck and her relationship was...well she couldnt really say what it was, they were friends with benifits? She had slept with him once, but they werent dating, that didnt go down well with Santana but Quinn didnt care because to be honest, Santana didnt event think of Puck that way, she just liked causing trouble. Santana had actually admitted to loving her bestfriend Brittany so why she was so jealous over Puck Quinn couldnt understand, but that wasnt stopping her from doing what she wanted with Puck.

Everynight, Quinn would either go over to Puck's house, or Puck over to hers. They would make out and talk and things but they werent dating, they both wanted to but neither of them had the balls to ask. Unusual for Puck but for some reason Quinn made him weak, but in a good way.

At Lunch Quinn was at her locker and Puck joined her.

"You excited to see Beth tomorow?" He asked with his arm holding the strap of his bag which was over his shoulder.

"I am but i'm nervous, i dont want to not remember her, what if she dosnt like me? Or worse, what if i dont like her?" Quinn said putting her books away. Puck laughed.

"Okay first of all, why would you not like her? And second of all she liked you before she's gunna like you now, she's only 4 months old she dosnt know you had a crash jeez and lastly you wont remember her, you dont remember anything babe." He said stroking her arm, she had come to to accept it, she hasnt had any more flashbacks since the last time she did which was over 2 weeks ago.

"True to all three of them, i guess i'm just kinda nervous, i'm seeing a child i didnt even know i had..." Quinn was cut off.

"Babe you will be fine, now come on i'm starving." He said taking her hand and walking to his truck.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she got into his truck.

"I want a Mcdonalds and as if i'm getting one by myself." He said driving off.

"Why dont you just drive through?" Quinn asked smiling.

"I think i might actually do that." Quinn laughed.

"So why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Because your my baby mama and i want you to come with me, plus this new Quinn has really hot sex so." Quinn hit him.

"So the old me was rubbish then?" She asked not really knowing.

"Its not that it was just your first time and you were nervous." He said smirking.

"Well were you rubbish the first time you did it?" She asked feeling a bit embarresed.

"Ask Santana." He said smiling.

"Santana was your first?" Puck nodded. "Was you her first?" Puck nodded again. "Makes sense why she gets super jealous then." Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah but its cool, coz i kinda got the same feeling with her but i wouldnt show it! But its cool now, your the only girl i want." He said smiling.

"So why havnt you asked me yet?" She said smiling.

"Because i'm a fag." He said joking about as he pulled up into the McDonalds drive thru. "Hey yeah can i have a chicken burger meal and a bic mac meal please." Puck said driving off after getting his food and driving off. He handed Quinn the chicken burger.

"How did you know i like that?" Quinn asked, Chicken burger was the only thing she would eat at Maccies.

"You lived with me for 6 months thats all you ever wanted other than bacon and ice cream at one point you even wanted to me to buy you bacon flavourd ice cream." Quinn nearly choked as she took a bite of her chicken burger. Puck was just eating his chips which he had put inbetween his legs whilst he was driving.

"Bacon ice cream?" She said smiling, as a bit of lettace got stuck on her lip. Puck laughed.

"You are a proper scruff you." He said smiling.

"Oh like your any better." She said looking at his top which had tarter sauce on it, from dipping it in his chips.

"Yeah well i'm aloud i'm a dude." He said.

"just coz your a dude dont mean you can be a scruff." She said smiling as Puck parked in a random car park and they ate there food.

"It so does." He said smiling. Quinn smiled.

"So what do you like about me?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well your a bitch, you dont let anyone get you down and if they do you rip there heads off and i like girls who can look after themselves." Quinn interuptted him.

"Hence why you shagged Santana." She said smiling. Puck just pushed her.

"Your funny, kind, pretty talented and hot." Quinn smiled and went a little red.

That night, Puck came over to Quinn's adn they were watching ''I am number 4' halfway through the film Puck spoke up.

"You look a bit like the girl who plays Sarah." Puck said smiling.

"You think?" Quinn asked a little confused.

"Yeah whats her name? ERm Dianna agron. Thats it, you kinda look like her." Puck said smiling.

"Oh right." Quinn laughed a little at Puck's randomness. She cuddled into Puck who put his arm around her, they had the lights off, and the only light that was on was the t.v. They werent under the blanket, because Quinn's mom dosnt allow it. For some reason Quinn dosnt quite understand. It was about 10 pm when the film finsihed. Quinn stood up and turned the t.v off and her light on.

"Wont your mom be worrying about you?" She asked. Quinn always asks that question.

"No its cool she knows i'm with you, i might just crash here tonight." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "If its cool with you?" Quinn smiled.

"Its cool with me, because now i dont have to cuddle my pillow." She said jumping onto her bed, making Puck bounce a bit.

"You cuddle your pillow?" He asked as she cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her.

"Well i get so used to cuddleing you and then you have to go so now i cant sleep unless i'm cuddleing something." she said smiling.

"Well in that case we best get some serious cuddles going." Puck said as he leaned on his side so he was facing quinn and put his arm around her waist and the other under her head.

"Dont ever say that again." She said smiling and closing her eyes.

The next morning she was really nervous because she was seeing Beth. Puck always had a spare pair of clothes at Quinns just incase he stayed over after Beth was born, and he must of forgotten to get them. Quinn put skinny jeans on with a nice top and flats. With a blue cardigan. Puck put on the shirt he wore when Quinn and him had the food fight when she was pregnant.

They drove into Shelby's drive.

"I'm kinda nervous." Quinn said sitting in Puck's truck.

"Babe you can do this." He said taking her hand.

"and how do you know?" Quinn said looking at him.

"Because your my girlfriend and i know you can."

"Girlfriend?" Quinn questioned. "Is this your way of asking me." she asked smiling.

"kind of."

"Well its a good think i accept otherwise you would of looked like a complete fool." She said before kissing him. "Alright lets do this." She said getting out of the truck before composing herself. Puck grabbed her hand as they walked up to the door.

"Hey guys come in, she has just fell asleep, its nice to see you again Quinn." shelby said smiling as they walked in.

"thanks for this Shelby and i'm sorry." Quinn said smiling.

"Its okay." Shelby said smiling.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Shelby asked as they walked into the living room.

"No thanks." They both replied at the same time. Just then Beth woke up crying. Shelby went to get her.

"I'll get her." Puck said smiling and walking into the bedroom. Quinn sighed.

"You ready?" Shelby asked as smiling sitting down infront of Quinn. Quinn felt a bit sick actually.

"I guess." Just then Puck came in rocking a baby girl in his arms. Quinn smiled as she saw how good he was with her. Puck sat down next to Quinn, Quinn looked at the baby and smiled.

"She looks like you." She said talking to Puck.

"You think?" He asked.

"Yeah...Hi Beth." Quinn said smiling as Beth looked at her.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Puck asked.

"Erm yeahh sure." Quinn said nervousliy. Quinn Put Beth onto her laps and took her hand and all of a sudden her head was full and flashing.

_getting ready for the tranny prom rachel_

_were welcoming a new member this week rachel whats a name_

_something is going on between finn and that thing_

_listen treasure trail you can sing with him you can dance with him but you will never have him_

_you look so much better with that slushie on you berry mabye you should wear it more often that way none of us will have to see your face_

_I'm pregnant._

_Your a lima loser and you always will be_

_yes puck is the father_

_i never meant to hurt anybody_

_i may be okay with this but not even puck is going to be able to call of santana_

_i know your giving her up but before you i think you should name her beth and if you'd let me i'd really like to be there when shes born i'd really liked to meet her._

_i'd like to get funk too._

_i can turn the guest room into a nursery._

_my waters just broke_

_its never coming ever_

_you suck you suck you suck_

_hi_

_you wanna keep her_

_no do you? Did you love me?_

_Yes especially now._

_Does she have a name_

_No _

_Beth_

_i used to be caption of the cheerios _

_i'm happy to be back and ready to start fresh_

_oh please she has a family she;s a mother_

_walk away and take of your body before you get to class_

_hi beth, how has she been_

_okay i'm daiting puckerman_

_your getting naked with puckerman_

_i've been think alot about what you did for kurt, weve been talking this whole time and you havnt even noticed that im wearing your ring._

_i'm sorry sam i can be with you its not fair to be with you and be inlove with some one else i'm sorry._

_i cant tonight puck i'm going to my sisters_

_bye frannie _

Quinn smiled. "Beth." She whispered smiling. Puck smiled as she handed her back to him. "Shelby." Quinn said hugging Shelby.

"whats going on?" Puck asked confused Shelby looked pretty confused too.

"Beth, I held Beth and now i, i remmeber everything and everyone, i was caption of the cheerios dating Finn, he joined glee for Rachel, i slept with you we made Beth, i told Finn beth was yours, i was gunna keep her and then i didnt because you were sexting Santana, you sang beth to me, Puck i remember everything." Quinn said standing up and smiling. Puck put Beth in her crib and ran up to her and hugged her so tight that it nearly broke her but she didnt care. Shelby was so happy.

"I remember puck." She said crying. Puck was so happy.

"This is the best thing ever." puck said hugging her. Shelby was hugging her too. They were all so happy.

That week Quinn apologised to everyone for her bahviour but everyone was so happy that she got her memory back. Santana and Brittany even held a celebration party. Quinn was the happiest person alive.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

So i lost my memory, was shy, went in denail and became a bitch and a slut, slept with a guy i barely knew, yelled at Puck a numreous amount of time, lost my friends, my boyfriend, my baby, got back on track and as soon as i held my perfect thing everything came flooding through. I couldnt be more happier, i'm the Quinn i was before and i'm Puck's girlfriend, which is a bonus. Although i might not of wanted my baby at first, she is the most important thing in my life, i will work so hard and everything will be for her. I love her to bits and i'm so glad that she helped, i couldnt of been more happier that Beth brought my memory back, i was supposed to crash and loose my memory for a reason, so that baby i carried in my womb for 8 months and gave up so she could have a better life could give me my memory back so i can have a better chance at living.

**Soooo sad its over :'( oh well i enjoyed writing this story thanks to everyone who reviewed and dont forget if you would like to see something else in this story pm or reveiw and i can figure something out! :D Thank you so very much once again! :D **


End file.
